xoxo in the jungle
by BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim
Summary: [remake] mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi inilah kenyataannya.. CINTA MEREKA BERSEMI DI HUTAN. keep review. summary gagal beibeh, langsung baca.. cekidot


**cor: semua exo pasangan resmi.**

**dukungan cor: anggota shinee dan lainnya.**

**Genre: romance, petualangan, kehidupan sekolah, anak-anak cinta, YAOI.**

**RATED: T (dinilai akan beruba dari waktu ke waktu)**

**tidak bash.**

**ada pembaca diam. **

**termasuk plagiarisme.**

**ulasan.**

**(Belajarlah untuk menghargai sesuatu teman, tidak lurus sehingga pemikir sekali. Kebutuhan dan proses bisnis. Menghargai)**

**jay kim.**

**.**

**xoxo di Hutan**

.

.

"Han, apa yang Anda dengar tentang kabar dari anak baru di kelas 12 aku dengar dia sangat tampan, tapi .." kata Baekhyun mengganggu sebangkunya teman yang sibuk dengan novelnya itu. "Tapi?, Sudah lah ah baek apalagi anak baru. Namun ia bukanla urusan kami." Luhanni, Anda harus dengarkan aku .. aku bahkan belum selesai .. "gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Berdoalah pergi baek, memutusmu maaf itu" kata malas Luhan. "Hmm, tapi aku melihat anak baru itu sangat dingin. Wajahnya sangat datar. Dan apa yang saya dengar, dia akan menjadi kamar dengan Anda". Selanjutnya Baekhyun tenang.

**"HAH! MWO?"**

Semua orang menatap mereka di kelas itu tidak terjadi sekarang. Kata Baekhyun adalah apa yang membuat Luhan terkejut dan secara otomatis membuatnya berteriak seperti itu. Memang diatara saudara persaudaraan mereka yang lain, Luhan hanya satu yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah ruangan.

Dan menurut aturan sekolah, kelas anak 12 dan 11 adalah di kamarkan, dengan 1 anak dan 1 lagi kelas 11 anak kelas 12 dari "han, kau baik-baik saja" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

**Luhan POV.**

'Huh, apa ini? Aku nyaman dengan kamar saya sekarang. Mengapa harus ada siswa baru, ya mudah-mudahan semua akan baik-baik saja '.

Jujur, kata-kata Baekhyun terus berdengung di otak saya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar ia beri nama nya oh Sehun tidak begitu dengan teman sekamar saya. Tapi seperti saya berharap itu hanya akan kenangan ketika aku melihat Namja putih masuk ke kamarku dengan seosaengnim lee sampingnya.

"Luhan, mulai sekarang dia akan sekamar dengan Anda. Jika tidak ia mengerti bahwa Anda dapat mengetahui anggotanya. Anda tidak dapat itu?" Aku mendesah dan memberi isyarat dengan mulut kasar dengan lee malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan saem. "Ne saem, aku tahu".

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua akurlah. Aku pergi dulu. Sehun-ah, jika Anda butuh sesuatu Anda dapat meminta Luhan". Aku mendesah "ne saem" jawab kami secara bersamaan.

Setelah kematian seosaengnim lee Aku kembali menatap namja albino di depan saya dengan sinis. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika ia kembali melihat saya dengan dingin. "Apa?" Bentak. Tapi bukan jawaban yang saya dapatkan, bahkan merasa kesal karena di depan saya saat ia santai melenggang santai di depan saya dan kemudian menempatkan hal-hal dalam lemari yang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Kau, tidur di kasur. Course Masukan hal Anda di sana." Aku akan kembali tugas kekasurku saya yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti karena kedatangannya. **[Bayangkan aja sistem kasur yg di film To The Beautifful Anda, (~ _ ~)]**

**Luhan POV END.**

Sehun hanya diam-diam menanggapi sebelumnya Luhan Namja anonim. Hal itu sebagai Luhan sebelumnya, kemudian bergeser kasurnya di atas. Mencoba untuk menutup matanya dan segera bergeser tidur.

Tapi tampaknya untuk menunjukkan bahwa tidur tidak akan berjalan lancar ketika tawa Luhan dikelola di bawah sadar. "Hufftt, yak! Dapatkah Anda berhenti. Aku ingin tidur"

Setelah itu, tidak lagi mendengar tawa seperti sebelumnya. Hanya keheningan yang meliputi suasana ruangan. Untuk memiliki sedikit mendengkur dari dikumandankan oleh dua orang itu.

Malam, panggilan ditujukan kepada semua asrama 2 menggema di seluruh asrama untuk semua warga segera berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman lantai akan diberikan.

"Sehun, bangun. Kita diminta untuk mengumpulkan" Luhan yang sekarang menatap sosok berbaring damai di tempat tidur pulasnya itu. "Sehun, ayolah. Kepala asrama memanggil kami" sekarang Luhan tidak bisa bersabar, lalu menarik selimut digunakan untuk menutupi Sehun tubuhh. "Eunghh .. apa itu?" suaranya serak.

"Kita diminta untuk mengumpulkan sekarang, cepatlah". Sehun hanya berencana Belibis. Segera berjongkok dan naik ke lantai pertama. Tapi ketika keluar dari ruangan itu mulai menatap mengerogotinya (?) Suka mengatakan 'siapa kamu?' .

Bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar ketika muncul albino namja berkulit hidungnya di aula asrama 2 Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Dia masih setia dengan tampilan nya tinggal dingin.

**_Carry._**

"Yak! Dapatkah Anda tenang sedikit! Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dengan" asrama sangketua tegas, terdengar lebih seperti geraman. Tiba-tiba seluruh pandangan tegas difokuskan pada namja beperwatakan. Menunggu bernyanyi apa yang ia bicarakan sampai seluruh populasi memnuat /? Asrama berkumpul.

"Choi Minho, tenang. Bisakah Anda menjadi tua sebelum usia Anda jika tetap seperti ini" kata namja di sebelahnya. Sementara pembicaraan sekarang berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan wajar. "Ne, Taemin-ah" senyumpun jelas terukir di wajahnya setelah itu.

"Ah, baik saya mengumpulkan kamu semua di sini tidak lain adalah untuk tidak membahas kit-kepentingan" ujar Minho dihentikan ketika salah satu anak angkat bicara, "Minho hyung bisa Anda langsung ke titik sih?" Namja keynote diaminin malas dan dengan anggukan dari teman-teman lain.

"Tao ah oke, hmm jadi kami akan mengadakan kamp perkemahan di pulau Jeju untuk mengadakan liburan musim panas selama seminggu. Dan kita akan meninggalkan 5 hari. Jadi saya harap kalian bersiap-siap untuk kita akan melakukan banyak kegiatan di sana akan . sekarang datang ke sini untuk sedikit, Anda bisa kembali sekarang "

Riuh bersemangat siswa asrama 2 terdengar. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan menghabiskan liburan bersama-sama dan mereka akan berlibur selama seminggu. Ecamkan **MINGGU** / CapsLock rusak * mengabaikan pembaca

"Baekki, kau dengar itu? Kyaa kita akan pergi berlinur. Huaaa mudah" kata antusiasme Luhan. Baekhun akan merespon dengan antusiasme tidak sedikit, mereka datang berloncat caper saking bahagia. Membuat beberapa orang menganggap mereka aneh.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kita" kata Namja panda bermata membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan berkunjung terkekeh geli. "Di mana kita bisa melupakan Anda, datang ke sini" kata Luhan dan mereka saling menghabur pelukan hangat dan tersenyum bersama-sama.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu kenapa?" diminta untuk melihat temannya berbaring hanya diam dan melihat mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja awam, aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin istirahat. Jaljayo" lima teman-teman lain yang baru saja menatap heran kyungsoo sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Mereka saling menatap 'ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kyungsoo' dan mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Lay, apa dengan kyungsoo? Sepanjang hari kau dengan dia kan? Mengapa dia, tidak biasanya seperti itu" tanya Xiumin penasaran. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia beubah seperti itu setelah menerima panggilan sore ini. Dan saya berpikir bahwa dari kai. Rommmate'nya" semua pemahaman mengangguk.

**FLASH KEMBALI.**

"Lay-ah, mari kita pergi ke perpustakaan. Buku Masak Saya ingin meminjam. Kajja" kata kyungsoo yang berbaring segera diseret ke mengikutinya ke perpustakaan. "Pelanlah kyungie, aku bisa jatuh nanti" kata bibir mempoutkan awam.

"Ah, mianhae berbaring. Ayo" kata kyungsoo. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang sibuk menghadiri kepada mereka. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya itu / eyapss penulis lebay.

"Lihat Kyung, aku akan membuat Anda merasa apa yang saya rasakan saat ini." Dia mengatakan dengan senyum bahwa ia sunggingkan. Dia meninggal meninggalkan anak laki-laki dan segera kyungsoo untuk perrpustakaan.

"Kyung, apa yang Anda harus buku? Mari kita pergi sekarang" kata berbaring tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Mianhae lay-ah ah, kau harus lelah ya? Dapatkah saya memiliki bukunya, Kajja kita pergi" kata kyungsoo cengegesan. Dan hanya dirasakan oleh masyarakat awam melihat hidup sengsara.

**_DRTTTT,_**

**_DRRRTT_**

Kyungsoo langkah itu berhenti ketika ponsel terasa bergetar dalam sakunya, jangan menunggu terlalu lama ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Tidak, ketika yeobseo SUNBAY"

"...".

"Ah, arraseo. Segera aku akan segera ke sana"

"...".

"Ah, ne. Annyeong"

Setelah kayungsoo bahwa segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada awam dan menyuruhnya pergi ke asrama dulu. Pengaturan menyisahkan dari namja cukup bingung.

**FLASBACK END**

"Ohh" jawab setara dengan lima anak, disertai dengan menyenangkan ber'o '. "Tapi apa dengan mereka?" Tanya tao ingin tahu. "Tao-ah, sejak kapan kau menjadi Kepo begitu?" Jawab Luhan, adalah tao bukan hanya menggaruk leher gatal.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran keegoisan mereka sendiri. Teman-teman mereka berpikir itu merupakan sarubah drastis. apa kai untuk membuat kyungsoo identik? Ada apa dengan kai dan kyungsoo? Sejauh mereka suka kyungsoo kai, kai, tapi mengapa membuat mereka kyungsoo menjadipendiam identik sebelumnya. Introvert dan tertekan.

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

**silahkan .. Jebal, Januari kacangin hensem holang ini ulasan ... dont bash. Saya menerima kritik dan saran. Annyeong!**


End file.
